the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Five James Franco Performances
Teacher, filmmaker, sex symbol, and philanthropist; is there anything this Jewish celebrity can't do? Aside from hosting the Oscars, it appears that James Franco has utilized his abilities as an actor to branch out into a variety of interesting and creative paths. But no matter what you think of James Franco the person, there' some undeniable fact about him- James Franco the actor will always marginally succeed. And now it's time to honor the roots of one of Hollywood's most bizarre but interesting profiles. Number Five: Dave Skylark in The Interview (2014) In this political satire directed by Franco's best friend Seth Rogen, Franco portrays the suave if somewhat airheaded talk show host Dave Skylark. Alongside longtim friend and producer of his show, portrayed by Seth Rogen as well, Dave Skylark's ultimately endearing personality for the more mature lets Franco really demonstrate his comedic timing. Whether getting Eminem to come out to interviewing the dictator of North Korea, Franco establishes his status as a member of the modern day Frat Pack as well as giving us laughs we'll feel guilty about afterwards. Number Four: Saul Silver in Pineapple Express (2008) In this stoner comedy flick, James Franco plays Supporting Actor to Seth Rogan once again. A drug dealing dopehead, Franco makes his breakthrough as a Hollywood actor. Saul's essentially that gigantic teddy bear you had as a kid who had way too much weed. When Saul and his primary client accidentally reveal a new strand of marajuana called Pineapple Express, the two are pursued by ruthless assassins and cartel members so they can sell it on the street themselves. Saul's personality is fun and memorable- just like the actor who portrays him. Number Three: James Dean in James Dean (2001) Usually, when a biopic ends up being a straight to TV film, you'd expect it to be bad. Boy, would you be wrong in this case. Profiling the tragic relationship of the prolific actor and his estranged father, Franco's portrayal as one of the most important actors of the 1950's is one of his most moving and empathetic performances of his carer. Mirroring the angst and despair often expressed by the actor both on and off-screen, this performance not only earned Franco enough critical credit to get launched into a professional film career, but earned him a Golden Globe for Best Actor as well. Number 2: Dr. Will Rodman in Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) James Franco has been known for giving both funny and depressing performances- but this is one of those few moments where he gives us a heartfelt performance. Initially researching to develop a cure for Alzheimer's for his father, Dr. Will Rodman is forced to adopt the child of the sole successful test monkey after the project is cancelled and the subject is terminated. As the ape, named Caesar by Rodman, develops an advanced intelligence to rival most human adults, Rodman and Caesar grow together in one of the most unique father-son relationships ever portrayed in cinema. Eventually, however, Rodman is forced to do something every parent does- let his child leave. Watching these two develop such a powerful and loving relationship is enough to rival modern day Steven Spielberg levels of feel-good. But unlike modern day Spielberg, Franco's performance alongside Andy Serkies is incredibly enjoyable to witness unfold. Honorable Mentions *Harry Osborn, Spider-Man trilogy (2002-2007) *Oscar Diggs, Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) *Himself, This Is The End *Daniel Desario, Freaks and Geeks (1999-2000) Number 1: Aron Ralston in 127 Hours (2010) While Franco may have been one of the worst Oscar hosts ever in 2011, he damn well deserved him nomination that year. Based on the real-life survival struggle by thrill seeker Aron Ralston, Franco's ability to portray his struggle to survive and willpower to live truly show his ability as an actor. The film captures the 127 hours Ralston spent trapped between a literal rock and a hard place, ending when he severes his own arm to escape. An epic tale of survival and the strength of man, Franco's critically and commercially-accalimed performance as Ralston is undoubtedly a career best likely to never be topped. Category:Top Five